The invention relates to a filter element for an air filter with a folded filter insert, in particular for the filtering of the intake air of an internal combustion engine.
It is known from DE 42 18 396 A1 that filter elements, particularly when used in the internal combustion engines of trucks and building machinery, are produced with a relatively large filter surface. These filter elements are provided on one side with a seal which runs at least around the edge in order to seal the unfiltered air side from the filtered air side.
The known filter element can be structured additionally such that particular geometries in the filter housing or on the bordering aggregates are accommodated by combining individual filter elements with folds of differing heights. The individual filter elements are then each produced separately and are joined to each other with additional connection links which also function as hinges.